camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DeathIsBliss
~ Death's User Talk ~ Category:DeathIsBliss So I just checked a claim that you had commented on, and you'd said that the claim looked good to go, but I read over it and wasn't good to go at all. There was a huge flaw in that the user had said the current age of the character was 17, but at the end of the claim the character was only 11. So just be careful when you tell users that their claims are good to go because when they're not it's pretty disappointing and annoying for the user. And finally, an update on our training. I'm on my ipod atm, but tomorrow I should have some tasks up for you :) Missed you Sorry I missed you on chat. I've uploaded some stuff on the training page though :) uhm uhm death i need to know which colors you want for example, background, and text, and i need to know font. >.<. Re: I can discuss with you the results but not today :( When can I meet you on chat or, rather, when are you free? Considering how school's just started for me, I'm quite busy at nights with homework so I'll need to find a way to squeeze you into my schedule. (omg I sound so busy when I use the word schedule xD). As for my fanfics... welp, they really suck xD Same could be said about my pen name but I'm too lazy to think of a better pen name xD I'll probs change it in the future though. But here's a link to my ff.net profile anyway click here yay. :) Re: xD I made my pen name when I was... 12 I think? I was, in short, not thinking straight when I came up with the name xDDDD And how do I balance everything? ...well... that would involve the following: *a lot of procrastination *staying up til midnight to do homework (this probably involves a mental/emotional breakdown soemtime around 10 or 11 pm) *lying in bed, reading fanfics until 1 in the morning *waking up at 5 to prepare for school *arriving in school at around 6:30 *cramming everything needed for the first two periods within thirty-forty minutes *the rest is done at either/both recess and/or lunch xD In short, I do a horrible job of balancing things but I still somehow manage to do them all. Re: Well, imo, procrastinating is never good but I always seem to do it. As for fanfics... well, I might be biased on that but it's best to know when to read and when to sleep xD Re Thank you Bliss. :) For being the amazing person you are, I award you with my glorious badge. Sig Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young” There you go. uhm.. i thought i was making it and finished it >.< wow. that was nice but okay Metagaming Re: Just a heads up that changing it doesn't erase the fact that you had metagamed. Since this is just a verbal warning, in the future if you make any godmod/metagaming offenses, an official warning may be given. Re: I definitely do some shipping every once in a while xD Although, with my recent detachment to the wiki (and thus, to ongoing rps) due to school, it's not exactly possible for em to do some shipping. The ships I know aren't being rp'ed atm, apart from the "Chinwald" ship. Re: No, I don't take advanced lessons. It's just the way my school works. I mean, come on, what kind of school do you know gives homework on the second day of classes? but yeah, I'm used to it. It's just a bit hard to concentrate on the wiki during school days. Re: Hi! Another user, The Musician, has asked for her as well, but they haven't responded to my message or have they taken the char as their own. If they don't reply in some time, I'll contact you. Thanks! :) Re: Where I am, I'm considered a senior in high school, but I think to most other countries, I'd be in... 10th grade? Yeah, 10th Grade. After this year, I move on to college... assuming, of course, that I pass the entrance exams. Sandbox If you're not planning on using it any time soon, I will be deleting your blank sandbox come tomorrow, June 21st. Training Posted on the training page. After you've checked a few more claims I'll start teaching you how to categorise images :) Approving Claims You are only allowed to comment on regular claims. You may comment and approve pet claims, but not regular claims. :You're welcome. RE: RP Hey Death, Sure, just make a forum for us and send it to me via chat or IM. Thanks, Re: They haven't given back any response so the char is yours. :) the adoption policies that I will give aren't many: just roleplay here as much as you can. Before adopting her and claiming her as your own, please message an admin and then you have Avery! Thanks! Re Sure. Maybe after we finish the RP on Enid's page? re wbs Which ones, everything outside of Template:Word Bubble are word bubbles I designed And I doubt you saw all the seasons of Doctor Who, there's over 800 episodes, and that's not even getting into specials, animated, comics, graphic novels, movies, books and audio specials. re wb vers 2.1 Sure and yw